1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications technology. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the present invention is directed to dynamically sharing spectrum among a number of diverse wireless technologies or network operators according to, e.g., a reservation-based scheme.
2. Description of Related Technology
With consumers' increased use of wireless technology in recent years, radio frequency spectrum has emerged as a critical resource. This is especially true of so-called “licensed” spectrum, which is allocated on an exclusive basis (as compared to unlicensed portions of the spectrum, which can be accessed by literally anyone).
Cellular systems often use licensed spectrum which are operator exclusively-owned, scarce and very expensive. Thus, efficient use of licensed spectral resources is crucial to network operators' short-term and long-term profitability and continued business, in terms of mobile customer satisfaction of the quality and quantity of the services provided.
Recent studies of wireless technology (such as for example that utilized in cellular networks operating within the aforementioned licensed spectrum) suggest that spectral resources are often not efficiently utilized by operators of such networks. For instance, if a spectral resource is idle or unused, another network provider/operator is not allowed to use the spectral resource. In fact, when spectral resources are monitored dynamically as a function of time and location or a combination of both, there are many unused spectrum opportunities. These opportunities typically require more sophisticated spectrum management and allocation techniques in order to be efficiently utilized.
Existing solutions within the prior art do not provide for optimized spectral usage, including specifically efficient coordination among wireless technologies for dynamically “sharing” spectrum.
Accordingly, there is a salient need for improved methods and apparatus which provide such spectral sharing and coordination capabilities.